Jasmine and Strangers
by smileitserica
Summary: Greg learns about the love of his life through hers. Greg, Laura, Ted, Kate, Laura x Ted.


Jasmine and Strangers

**Characters**: Greg, Laura, Ted, Kate, Laura x Ted

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Summary**: Greg learns about the love of his life through hers.

* * *

><p>His stomach was twisting. This wasn't how he wanted to see her again. He twisted the keys in the ignition turning the purring engine of his hybrid off; his children had persuaded him in buying the fuel efficient car but he still missed his '67 Chevy. He slid the keys into his suit pocket before running his shaking hand down his black tie. He pulled the sun visor down quickly giving himself the once over, not that she would notice. His eyes were tired, he looked nothing like the way he had when he last saw her, his skin was wrinkled beyond recognition. His dark hair from his youth had lightened to the gray he had grown accustomed to. He pushed the door open climbing out into the thick winter air. His heart jumped slightly at the sight of a young brunette with a striking resemblance to the girl he was still in love with. He shook his head ridding the thoughts of Laura Cameron that were beginning to plague him. He grasped the cool black metal railing helping with his steps. With each step his stomach knotted in pain while his joints ache with age.<p>

"Thank you for coming." He looked up at the gentle voice of the young man before him. He studied the boy finding him familiar in ways he didn't know. His blue eyes were heavy with lack of sleep and the wrinkles scattered on the sides of his face showed the age behind his youthful smile he was forced to display for the guests. He handed him a pamphlet, he looked down staring at the smiling face of Laura. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Greg." He said nervously, this boy didn't know who he was, no one here did. He smiled weakly.

"Thank you for coming, again, Greg."

The revolting sent of jasmine assaulted his nostrils as he entered the spacious funeral home. Strangers were strewed about the long hallway staring at the display of photos along the walls. The pictures were like a timeline. Greg smiled at the photos he was familiar with. The pictures that had been on her mantle while they were growing up, he had seen these many times before. He remembers these smiles, it makes his heart ache. He steps closer his fingers trailing along the frame of a group shot, he's in this one, and he grins. He's standing in between Kate and Laura and he smiles because he remembers this day. His body dully aches with the familiar pain he has buried for years. The pictures change from forced smiles with family to beautiful pictures he has never seen. Her smile is wide and stunning. She's standing under the Eiffel Tower in one. The other she's holding an umbrella in London; she has a smile he had never seen before. He's pushed gently moving along the hall toward every guest's final destination. He looks up at the wall again, this time his stomach lurches forward. She's wearing her uniform in this photo; her arm is wrapped around the arm of a man in a uniform. Their matching smiles fill him with envy, he should have grown out of this, he's been happily married for 45 years but he could never shake Laura Cameron from the back on his mind. The smile of the young man in the photo reminds him of the other young man he had just met. He shakes his head closing his eyes tightly. He tries to swallow the lump in his throat as he prepares himself for the rest of the photos. His eyes fall on a photo that makes him smile sadly. He always knew she'd make a wonderful mother and this picture makes his chest tighten. She's standing over a toddler, he can only assume it was the young man from earlier, the chubby toddler's hands are clutched around her fingers as the plump leg of the boy is lifted as he's stomping around. The simple beauty of the picture makes his heart ache for what would have been. What could have been. He shakes his head ridding him of these horrible thoughts. He won't let his mind go down this route again. He skips the rest of the photos and heads into the back room.

* * *

><p>Greg stands along the wall as people file past him. Most of the chairs have already been filled. The overbearing smell of flowers was making him queasy. The room was quiet beside the gentle hum of Sinatra's voice, he knew that song, it had been one of her favorites. He studied the people sitting and standing around the room, the solemn faces made his heart ache. His eyes avoided the open casket in the front of the room purposefully landing on the small line to the left. The boy Greg had talked to briefly outside was tense next to the casket, standing with his shoulders back and his hands behind him. Standing next to him had been a younger looking woman that was the spitting image of Laura, if he knew exactly what Laura had looked like in her thirties. The girl's arms were wrapped around the arm of an older gentleman. Greg felt a fire burning in his stomach as he took in the man. His expression had been blank, his complexion pale. Greg knew that this was Laura's husband. Greg pulled his eyes off the small family finding an empty seat in the back corner of the room.<p>

"Greg" He looks up from his lap startled that someone said his name. He sees that smile he hasn't seen in such a long time and he's instantly at ease.

"Kate," He smiles running a hand through his gray hair. She places a hand on his knee squeezing it softly as tears well in her eyes. His heart swells, he wraps his arms around her. She pulls away studying his aged face.

"It's so good to see you Greg. I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"It's good to see you too, so good," He grins. "I was reading the paper, checking the obituaries, you never know at this age," He smiles and she nods, "when I stumbled upon a Laura Cameron Vanderway."

"Ted," She points to the solemn faced man standing next to what he could only assume was Laura's daughter. "Ted Vanderway, he was the love of her life Greg. The way they smile at each other; I'm sorry smiled." She shivers visibly. "You would have been happy for her, for them." He nods although he has lost his smile. "Those are her kids Eddie and Judy. Spitting image of her isn't she?" Greg nods once more. He runs a hand down his face taking in a deep breath. Kate sighs audibly as she gazes at her niece and nephew. "I can't believe she's gone." Kate's voice is tired.

"I should say my goodbyes." He stands up. Kate watches him walk away. He walks slowly to the open casket praying each step is just a horrible nightmare that he'll wake up from and be that silly boy that was buying an engagement ring for his steady girlfriend. He swallows thickly once he reaches the wooden casket she'll be resting in. She's still the prettiest girl he's ever laid his eyes on. He smiles as he kneels down in front of the casket. "Hey Laura," He whispers. "How longs it been? The last time I saw you, you were giving me a ring." He chuckles. He stays silent for a few minutes just taking her in. Time had been good to her. "You'll always be the prettiest lady in the room." He squeezes her limp hand before pushing himself up to make his way toward her family.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Greg shakes the hand of the young man he had spoken with earlier that day.

"Thank you, Greg. I saw you speaking with my Aunt Kate..." Greg looks over at Kate still sitting in the chair she had been talking to him in. He smiles looking back at the young man answering the question he didn't ask.

"I was an old friend." He nods with a smile.

"I'm Edward." Greg shakes his hand. He moves past Eddie, as Kate had affectionately called him, to the young lady with a sweet smile he remembers so well.

"Sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She smiles.

"You're as pretty as your mother." He says quietly without thinking. She blushes bashfully thanking him. He swallows thickly as he comes to her husband. He smiles at Greg, much to his surprise.

"Greg?" Ted shakes his hand.

"Yes, you know me?" Greg asks in disbelief.

"Laura told me about you." He grins. Greg shakes his head slightly looking down at the carpeted floor. "And I saw you talking with Kate earlier." Ted points to Kate in the back corner. "I just put two and two together."

"And you're Ted, the guy that actually tied down Miss Cameron." Ted chuckled.

"She tied me down." Ted smiled affectionately thinking of his wife.

"She's a tough girl to lose." Greg smiles compassionately. Ted closes his tied taking in a deep breath.

"She sure is." He winces as Greg nods softly.

* * *

><p>"Restricted air space, that was what Kate had said to me. 'Consider this one restricted air space.' Sorry Kate, I didn't listen, couldn't listen." There was a small chuckle from the crowd as Ted spoke. "Laura," He takes a deep breath closing his eyes, "is perfect, was no is." Greg shifts in his seat as he watches Ted clear his throat. He looks over to the open casket and smiles. "What is there to say?" Ted asks her lifeless body. He turns back to the crowd. "She's my best friend, and she's gone." His voice cracks. "I don't know what I'm going to do." He shakes his head bowing slightly. Greg quietly removes himself from the room, his heart aching, he takes a deep breath. He can't hear this man's heartbroken voice anymore. He closes his eyes walking swiftly past the pictures he had viewed earlier. He clutches the funeral card in his hand as he throws open the front door of the home. He stands outside his car looking back at the funeral home.<p>

"Goodbye Laura" He whispers into the winter air before sliding into his car and leaving her behind, finally.

* * *

><p><strong>end.<strong>


End file.
